The Invincible Iron Family
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS! - Tony was a man who calculated for every possibility, including the chance that he might wield the Infinity Gauntlet himself. In the aftermath, he finds himself surrounded by his family. This is a collection of short oneshots featuring various members of the Iron Family coping after Endgame (only fluff and feel-good!).
1. The Invincible Iron Man

Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel || The Invincible Iron Man || Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel

Title: The Invincible Iron Man – Reports of my Death are Greatly Exaggerated

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: **Avengers Endgame SPOILERS**, found family, fluff, hurt/comfort

Marvel Characters: Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Morgan Stark, Nebula, Happy Hogan, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, Carol Danvers, Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts

Summary: Tony was a man who calculated for every possibility, including the chance that he might wield the Infinity Gauntlet himself. In the aftermath, he finds himself surrounded by his family.

**The Invincible Iron Man**

_Reports of my Death are Greatly Exaggerated_

"Tony. Tony, please. Please wake up. You can't-"

Peter was sobbing, cradling Tony's face in his hand. Tony wasn't moving. He couldn't die, couldn't leave Peter alone. Peter needed his mentor. His–His _father figure_. What was he supposed to do without Tony…?

"Kid, please let me rest some. This was _exhausting_…", sighed Tony, nudging Peter.

"Y… You're…", stammered Peter in disbelieve.

"Alive and kicking. Yes", replied Tony. "What? You think I didn't modify the arc reactor to take the power-kickback that the gauntlet would cause? I made an Iron Man gauntlet, of course did I adjust for the possibility of me wielding it."

Peter laughed and cried, at the same time, as he threw himself at Tony, hugging him tightly.

"It still _hurt_ though, Pete, so mind the spider-strength."

"Right. Oh. Sorry. I'm so sorry", sputtered Peter.

/break\

Peter was still floored that it had been five years. He had spent five years in the dust? He had spent five years in the dust and Tony had a _daughter_ now?

"H… Hello, kiddo", greeted Peter with a slightly awkward grin.

Morgan Stark was wearily staring up at him while hiding behind Happy. "Mo, there's no need to be afraid. That's Peter Parker. He's a friend of your dad's."

"Hello", piped Morgan up.

"I still don't understand, Happy", admitted Peter as he knelt in front of the girl.

"It's rather easy, really. Tony always wanted to be a father and Pepper has always been a good friend to him. She agreed to be his surrogate. I think it was losing you that really pushed him over the edge though. You mean the world to him too, kid", explained Happy, judging Morgan a little.

Morgan curiously approached Peter. "So you're like my big brother now?"

"Yeah, totally. Absolutely", sputtered Peter, not knowing what to say.

"Now, I think Tony wants to see both of you", prompted Happy.

Morgan stared at Peter's hand nearly demandingly, until Peter offered it to her and led her into the hospital room. He knew _so many_ people were waiting in the waiting room. The Avengers, all those who had lived.

"Ah, all my children in one room", laughed Tony delighted. "Harley, you _have_ to meet them - that's Peter and Morgan."

The lanky teen next to Tony's bed turned to look at them. "Hey. Heard a lot about you, Parker. Guess I snuck in quicker than you."

Harley smirked at Peter and Peter frowned. How many children did Mister Stark _have_? _What had he missed_?

"Mister Stark, I… I met your daughter?", offered Peter nearly timidly.

"Yes. I did good on that one, huh?", asked Tony with a proud smile.

Morgan climbed onto his bed and snuggled up to to her dad. "Mommy says you got really hurt trying to protect everyone?"

"Your mother is a wise woman", sighed Tony with a wince. "Shared custody on the munchkin, you know."

Peter nodded blankly and leaned against the wall next to Harley. "So… you…"

"Met Tony when he crash-landed in my barn a couple years ago. He… stayed in touch, we talked science. He's been helping me with my college application for MIT before–well, before I was dusted", offered Harley. "He's been talking a lot about you lately. Before the, you know, dusting."

"Huh", grunted Peter, head tilted. "No. Wait. I recognize you. He had a photo of you in his lab!"

"Because he's sentimental", muttered Harley and rolled his eyes fondly.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room!", complained Tony.

"If you could all just not talk at all?"

Startled, Peter turned toward the blue-skinned woman in the bed next to Tony's, while Tony laughed. "Ah, smurfette, don't be like that. Look, we get to share a room during our recovery. It'll be an important bonding experience!"

"We had enough of that while we were stuck in outer space and over the past five years. You made me babysit your squirt", countered Nebula dryly.

"She actually _sat_ on the baby", whispered Tony toward Harley and Peter. "I made a very horrified sound when I walked in on that."

"You told me to babysit. What else was it supposed to mean? The words baby and sit are right there", complained Nebula irritated.

"Are you alright, auntie Nebu?", asked Morgan softly.

And Nebula's voice softened too as she answered. "Yes, I am fine. Do not worry about it."

While Harley and Peter started bantering in the corner, Tony smiled, with tears in the corner of his eyes. Five years ago, when he thought he had lost everything, Nebula had been a good, strong friend. When Tony had learned that not just Peter but also Harley had died. Pepper had been a good, strong friend. They only had each other and even though their relationship had broken apart years ago, she had agreed to be his surrogate because she knew how much he longed for a family.

"Tones? Happy said that family is allowed in."

The door opened and the Rhodes-Rambeau family entered. Tony barely had the time to catch sight of his Rhodey-bear before he was tackled in a hug.

"Uncle Tony!"

Tony huffed as the end-twenties woman collided with him and hugged him a little too tightly. No spider-strength and yet, Monica was one strong girl.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite niece?", grinned Tony.

"I'm your _only_ niece", laughed Monica, hugging him.

Tony turned toward the door to see Rhodey and his wife Maria walk in. The two had met in the air force, somewhere in the late 80s, it had only been a one-night-stand - until they met again ten years later and Rhodey learned that he was a father. Tony, of course, spoiled little Monica Rambeau rotten on behalf of being her uncle now. Rhodey and Maria had rekindled their relationship very slowly over the years, but he mainly tried to keep his wife and their daughter out of the press and the superhero business.

That got a little harder when Carol Danvers, Maria's first love, returned from… outer space. Tony wasn't going to judge, especially not since the three of them seemed to make it work rather well with each other. Tony knew the past five years had been hard, they had been hard for _everyone_. But for Rhodey, his family – as unorthodox as it had become, with his hot air force wife and their hot space-wife and their brilliant, strong-willed daughter – had given him all the strength he needed.

"Stark, you should have let me do that", commented Carol with a sigh. "I have the strength, you are merely a human. You could have d-"

Maria elbowed Carol with a pointed look toward Morgan, effectively shutting the blonde captain up. There was no need to unnecessarily worry Tony's daughter. Rhodey heaved a sigh as he passed both women to head to Tony's bedside and receive a hug of his own once his daughter reluctantly let go of her favorite uncle.

"You gave me quite the scare, Tones. Don't do that. I'm not the youngest anymore, I might just get a heart-attack because of you one of these days", chided Rhodey, voice muffled by Tony's neck.

"Aw, are you trying to guilt-trip me into being less self-sacrificial?", teased Tony.

"YES!", chorused Rhodey, Harley, Peter and Monica.

Tony huffed and pulled Morgan closer against his chest again once Rhodey let go. With a rather pointed, but love-filled, look on his face did Rhodey fall back to Carol and Maria again. The two women were holding hands and tentatively welcoming him back. It made Tony tilt his head a little, the way those three had fallen together like pieces of a puzzle.

Tony had thought he needed that too. Love, before the family. But he didn't, not really. And well, when had Tony ever done anything in the right order? First Harley, then Peter, now he had Morgan. Whether he found romantic true love… what did it matter? He had a far stronger true love, right here. He had found a family of his own.

"Tony! You shouldn't have kept this one from me for so long. He has some crazy, but good ideas!", complained Harley lightly, slapping Peter's shoulder.

Peter huffed at that and ducked. "We could start a club or something."

Tony huffed out a small laughter at that. Now if that wasn't what he had hoped for. His little science geeks getting along like that. Part of why he hadn't introduced them so far was that he had kind of feared that they might not get along well.

"If that's a genius-sponsored-by-Tony-Stark club, I gotta say I have to be the president, kids", pointed Monica out as she approached them with a flippant grin. "Uncle Tony's been helping me out with my studies for years."

"I don't need a fanclub or anything like that", argued Tony.

"He truly does not. His ego is already large enough", commented Nebula dryly.

"Hey-", complained Tony.

"No, no. Nebula's right, Tones", interrupted Rhodey with a raised eyebrow.

"Tony. They said we can finally see you", announced Pepper, opening the door while knocking.

She had a slightly sad smile on her face as she entered and walked over to Tony. She was closely followed by Natasha, still carrying the guilt over Clint in the way she carried herself and looked at him (as though she wanted to say that she was relieved he was alive, that he wasn't more red in her ledger), Rocket, Thor, Bruce, Steve, Sam, Bucky - oh dear, this room was _definitely_ too small for every Avenger. Still, he smiled to himself.

"Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated. Come on in and see for yourself, the invincible Iron Man."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Prompted on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix**), a what if Tony wielded the gauntlet and lived ficlet. I, of course, could not resist that! So, have some fluffy Iron Family fic. ;3_


	2. Morgan's Brothers

Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel || The Invincible Iron Family || Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel

Title: The Invincible Iron Family

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: found family, fluff, hurt/comfort, m/f

Pairings: Rhodey/Maria/Carol, Happy/Pepper

Marvel Characters: Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Morgan Stark, Nebula, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, Carol Danvers, Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau, Happy Hogan, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts

Summary: Tony was a man who calculated for every possibility, including the chance that he might wield the Infinity Gauntlet himself. In the aftermath, he finds himself surrounded by his family.

**The Invincible Iron Family**

_2\. Morgan's Brothers_

"That's super _cool_", whispered Morgan in awe.

She was sitting in front of her bed with her head tilted up to look at Peter, who was danging from the ceiling. He grinned at her before shooting his webbing to grab Morgan's favorite stuffed toy and pulling it close from across the room. Morgan made an ew sound at the webbing on the pet before she started giggling at the funny face Peter made.

"Ouch. Ouch! Stop hitting me with a broom, Keener!", yelped Peter.

Harley smirked where he stood in the doorway, poking Peter with a broom. "Why? It's how my mom used to get spiders off the ceiling. Shoo. Shoo, spider."

"...Ha, ha, ha", drawled Peter unimpressed and webbed Harley's face.

Harley huffed as he stumbled backward, trying to pull the webbing off his face. Morgan liked them. They were really silly and kept making fun of each other and making her laugh. For the past few days, she had been living with mommy and pa, because daddy was still in the super secret hospital, getting better. She didn't know why she had to go to a lake all dressed in black and look really sad, but everyone kept telling her that it was because her daddy wanted to spend all his time with her. And that? That was very okay with her. However, he was still getting better and she was bored and worried and Harley and Peter have been here to make her laugh.

"So, I guess it's my turn, right?", asked Peter curiously.

They had a schedule, because daddy was still supposed to rest and _everyone_ wanted to visit him and talk to him and his doctor – a man with a really funny goatee and an even funnier cape that could move – had chided them and told them 'two people at a time! No more!'. So now they had a schedule for who got to see her dad. _But_ Morgan had special privileges to see him more often than the others! She tugged on Peter's sleeve and looked up at him with the sad Bambi eyes her dad had taught her to get everything from mommy and from pa.

"...And I guess I'll take the mini Stark with me", grunted Peter amused.

He went down onto his knees so she could climb onto his back and cling onto his neck. She giggled delighted as he lifted her up. Harley watched them curiously and with a small grin.

"You know what route to take?", asked Harley.

"Yes, I know how to get there without attracting press attention", huffed Peter and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you fuss worse than my aunt May."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mister 'Hello, I'm Peter Parker!'. You _suck_ with your secret identity. Who's to say you won't blow the mechanic's fake death too?", accused Harley and narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, I _know_ you admire him but the whole advertising your secret identity thing? Was _not_ his best call."

Peter huffed and ducked his head, muttering beneath his breath as he walked past Harley. Seriously, that kid fussed. And he acted all like he was Peter's senior, because he had known Tony longer than Peter. Sure, sure, he was brilliant and all that – but Peter didn't need a babysitter!

"Be careful anyway", sighed Harley and rolled his eyes. "There's a looting downtown."

Peter frowned at that and pulled Morgan a little closer. Okay maybe Harley's fussing wasn't _entirely_ unreasonable. They had heard what had happened to the planet during the five years when everyone had been dusted, but right now was a far larger mess. Houses had been sold, apartments and things that had belonged to dusted people now belonged to others, jobs were gone to the survivors now, life partners had moved on from their losses, for other dusted people their surviving family had died of natural causes in the past five years, supposedly orphaned children had been adopted in those five years and had virtually no memories of their dusted parents. Life _had_ gone on in those five years and _many_ people had a problem adjusting to it. Many felt entitled to taking back what once belonged to them, no one had _any_ idea what to do with the legal system – because being turned to dust by a crazy alien and then being brought back to life was kind of an unprecedented situation.

There were _so many_ things that the Avengers hadn't thought of when reversing the snap. Peter himself had quite the hard time adjusting. Yes, Ned had been dusted too, but many of the people he had known hadn't... and were now suddenly college age. It was _weird_. His neighborhood had changed, Mister Stark – Mister Stark was older now and had a whole entire _daughter_.

"So... it must be cool having three parents, right?", asked Peter lightly.

He knew that Pepper had been the surrogate for Tony, because Tony had really wanted a kid, but she could also not be absent from the life of her daughter. And since Pepper and Happy had gotten married – oh, oh Peter remembered _that_, he remembered how they had saved face back then when Peter had declined the offer to join the Avengers. Peter and May had been at the wedding.

"Uhu. When one says no, I just go to another who says yes", chimed Morgan.

Peter laughed softly. He _really_ liked the kid. He also liked the big brother role he had been taking in the past few days, ever since – ever since the undusting. Since Tony Stark had wielded his home-made Infinity Gauntlet, undid Thanos' snap and single-handedly saved the universe. Honestly, holy _shit_. Peter really was stanning the most amazing brilliant genius hero on the planet, huh.

The duo made their way to the secret hospital where Tony, Nebula and every other hurt Avenger and Guardian were currently recovering. They needed the privacy there, because the press was all over them, wanting to hear the story of what the Avengers had done to save the universe.

"Hello, Mister Stark!", exclaimed Peter enthusiastically as he swung into the hospital room.

"Perfect timing! Neytiri just left with Rhodey for physical therapy!", replied Tony with a smile. "And what did I tell you about calling me Tony, Petey?"

"That you should, is what daddy said", stated Morgan.

"See. At least one of my kids listens to me", huffed Tony, his smile growing.

Morgan let go of Peter's neck and eagerly crawled into Tony's arms for a tight hug while Peter sat down at the edge of the bed. Tony smoothed down Morgan's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"There's too many people who want to see me", sighed Tony dramatically. "I haven't seen you in three days, Petey! What have you been up to? Tell me _everything_."

"Uh, I mean, I was mainly with aunt May? And with Ned. Aunt May has a really hard time leaving me out of her sight since I returned. I... guess I get that", laughed Peter awkwardly. "And I've been watching Morgan here together with Harley when Happy and Pepper have to work."

"They're good babysitters, but not as good as auntie Nebu", piped Morgan up.

"And considering the overall chaos with everyone who was dusted and legally declared dead, I am currently not obligated to go to school, so—o... not much happened", continued Peter thoughtfully. "I think you have more to tell! What _happened_ in the past five years? Tell me _all_ about Morgan's birth! And her first day at kindergarten and—who is the flying blonde woman who seems to be with Rhodey all the time now? And the woman who called you 'uncle'? And since when are you and... uh... Nebu...?... so close? Have you spent a lot of time together in the past five years? And _what happened to Thor_?! Also did that one lady really have a pegasus, or did I imagine that? And was there a talking raccoon? There was, right? Together with a talking tree? I have _so many questions_, Mister Stark. Also why did you never introduce Harley and me? He would be way less acting like he's my senior and I should listen to him if you had introduced us earlier!"

"So many questions, so many _accusations_", huffed Tony very amused. "Nebula and I spent a lot of time together returning from Titan and... in the past five years, yes. The talking raccoon doesn't like to be called a raccoon. The tree is his son. Don't ask, I don't understand that one either. And the pegasus, honestly, I have _no idea_ where that came from either... Ah yes, the blonde flying lady is Carol and she's now dating Rhodey and Rhodey's wife. I _swear_ I would have introduced you to his daughter Monica sooner, but... things happened, I suppose."

Peter smiled to himself as he settled in to listen to Tony's voice.

* * *

_Author's note: SO this is actually turning into a bit of a series of short oneshots. If there's an Iron Family centered post Endgame feel good thing you want to see, feel free to visit me on tumblr and drop me an ask in my inbox at **takaraphoenix**!_


	3. Auntie Nebu

Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel || The Invincible Iron Family || Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel

Title: The Invincible Iron Family

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: found family, fluff, hurt/comfort

Marvel Characters: Morgan Stark, Nebula

Summary: Tony was a man who calculated for every possibility, including the chance that he might wield the Infinity Gauntlet himself. In the aftermath, he finds himself surrounded by his family.

**The Invincible Iron Family**

_3\. Auntie Nebu_

Nebula had never been good with children. She actually never had to interact with them, not since she had grown out of that irritating phase of helplessness herself. The only example on how to deal with kids was – her own childhood. And even _she_ knew that that was not a proper example of how to deal with kids. And while she never wanted children of her own, she had vowed that if she ever came close to one so defenseless, she would... she would be _better_. Better than Thanos, better than what Nebula had gone through as a child. She would be... _good_.

Yet even with that deeply seated in her mind, she had never truly believed a child could ever... _like_ her. Just, genuinely like her. Not fear her, that had been the great hope, but...

"Auntie Nebu! Auntie Nebu, look!", exclaimed Morgan Stark excitedly.

She was holding up a picture. A crude drawing of two small two-dimensional figures, one was blue and the other was far smaller and with brown hair on her head and a red dress on. The two figures stood amid odd creatures, structures really. Nebula tilted her head.

"It's you and me and Dum-E and Butterfingers and U!", explained Morgan when Nebula took too long to recognize it. "It's all of us, while we were waiting for daddy to be released from the hospital. I'm glad you watched over me while he was not good."

Tony had taken her in, after they had been brought to Earth by Carol Danvers. She had lived with him for months, before they had started going on missions off-world. Even then, she got to live with him whenever she stayed on Earth. She had spent a lot of time with Morgan in those five years. And not just Morgan. The three robotic children of Stark too.

Nebula blinked and took the picture from Morgan. "It is exceptional. We will hang it up."

She turned to show the picture to the robots. They... impressed her. They were pure technology, not like her, nothing biological, and yet they were so very _human_. They had feelings and expressed them, they had personality – they _communicated_. Tony, he had figured out how to decipher their chirping and Nebula, far more in tune with electronics, had learned their language too.

"They also like it a lot", assured Nebula as Morgan kept leaning more and more forward.

There was a faint smile on Nebula's face at the happy eagerness now on Morgan's face. She had put that there. She had learned to be kind and soft with the human child to the point that Morgan not just not feared her – Morgan... had repeatedly over the years expressed that she _loved_ Nebula. The first time, it had been too much for Nebula and she had run to deal with her emotions. When Tony had found her, he had hugged her and told her that it was okay. That sometimes, you are not born into the right family, sometimes you're not raised by the right family, sometimes you only find your real family when you're already an adult. He had told her that she had a spot with his family.

"Here seems to be a good place, mh?", asked Nebula as she pinned the picture between one of Morgan with her dad, mom and Happy Hogan and another picture that Morgan had drawn of her new two brothers, Peter and Harley. Morgan nodded very pleased at that before she launched into hugging Nebula. The cyborg easily caught the small child and held her.

"I love you, auntie Nebu", declared Morgan happily. "Can you tell me more stories about what you and Gamora did? All your space-adventures!"

The first time Nebula had done so, Pepper Potts had turned very white. Over the past years, Nebula had mastered the art of censoring her words to make them appropriate for the child. She left out all the worst bits, the bits she wished she had never _experienced_. What was left was not the truth, but it made Morgan smile and it made Nebula smile, because it made Nebula remember the _good_ she once had with her dead sister. Sitting down among the bots, Nebula pulled Morgan onto her lap.

"One time, my sister did something horrendously stupid by joining a big, human oaf and his band of space-pirates...", started Nebula, looking at the child watching her very closely and eagerly.

* * *

_Author's note: I loooved the scene of Nebula and Tony playing games? It was so short but pure and good and I am absolutely 100% behind Nebula being part of the Iron Family from hereon out. Which, of course, has to include her being Morgan's favorite aunt *^*_


	4. Iron Lad and His Sidekick, Spider-Boy

Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel || The Invincible Iron Family || Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel

Title: The Invincible Iron Family

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: found family, fluff

Marvel Characters: Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Morgan Stark, Anthony 'Tony' Stark

Summary: Tony was a man who calculated for every possibility, including the chance that he might wield the Infinity Gauntlet himself. In the aftermath, he finds himself surrounded by his family.

**The Invincible Iron Family**

_4\. Iron Lad and His Sidekick, Spider-Boy_

"Tell me a story!"

"Ouch!", exclaimed Harley as he hit his head. "What are you doing here? It's past your bedtime."

Morgan Stark looked entirely unimpressed as she stood in front of Harley, clutching her Iron Man tsumtsum ("It's _dad_! But squishable and tiny! I _love it_!"). "Can't sleep. Tell me a story."

Peter placed a bag of ice on Harley's head with a mocking 'That's what you get for not having super-healing' grin on his face before he turned toward Morgan. He smiled at the mini Stark and ruffled her hair. After a moment's pause, he turned to put the most dangerous of tools away, because even though Morgan was an adorable munchkin she was also indeed a miniature Stark.

"You're an emotional blackmailer", stated Harley as he saw Morgan's pout.

He was holding the ice-pack to his now aching head, his legs crossed beneath him. He used his other hand to pull his helmet close, the thing he had just been working on before Morgan had come into their workshop. Well, okay, he had been working on the stability of the whole suit, laying underneath it and thus hitting his head. _Before that_, he had been working on the helmet. If it would be physically possible, he'd be working on _all_ of the parts at once.

"So you wanna hear a story, Mo?", asked Harley with a sly smile. "How about the story of the amazing Iron Man and his sidekick Spider-Boy?"

Peter made a small, offended spider noise as Harley held the helmet in front of his own face. "First of all, I am _not _a sidekick! And second of all, you can't be Iron Man. Tony is Iron Man!"

"So? Tony retired. And you heard the old man, he wants me to pick up the mantle."

Peter huffed, a pout on his lips as he sat down. The suit was gold and black - in mourning of Tony Stark, who had heroically died to save the universe and was currently upstairs, teaching Nebula how to play Mario Kart. Morgan climbed onto Peter's lap and nuzzled sleepily into his chest.

"Still... you can't be Iron Man. That's just... wrong. If anything, you're Iron Boy", argued Peter.

"What. No. If _you_ call yourself a man, I am definitely not going by Iron _Boy_", countered Harley.

"Oh! You could be Iron Lad and I'll be Iron Lass!", exclaimed Morgan (who had her pirate-phase.

"Iron Lad and his sidekick Spider-Boy then", nodded Harley.

"Again; not your sidekick, Keener. I've been a hero far longer than you. I have seniority."

Harley rolled his eyes at that but honestly he was too tired to argue on that front right now - they had been working on his suit for ten hours straight. And while Tony kept poking his head in with the large puppy eyes, wanting to help them, Harley wanted his suit to be... well... his. Self-made. Because if he couldn't do this, how was he ever supposed to carry Tony's legacy...? Besides, Tony was supposed to be on bed-rest and Rhodey and/or Nebula kept dragging him out of the workshop as soon as he set foot in it. Despite Harley's protests and teasing, he had to admit that Peter had been a great help though. He was brilliant and came up with amazing ideas. And he was fun company.

"Okay, fine. Not sidekick then. How about... partners?", offered Harley softly.

Peter looked at him in mild surprise for a moment. He really had a hard time reading Harley, but maybe that was also because he used to be an only child. The way him and Harley bickered - it did remind him of Tony and Rhodey. He had never really thought about having a partner. A team? No, that was too much, he wasn't ready to join the Avengers. But maybe Harley wasn't ready either? He had never been a hero before. Joining the Avengers was too much but doing it alone was scary too...

"Partners", agreed Peter after a moment.

"Hey. What about me?", protested Morgan with a pout.

Peter and Harley exchanged a grin at that. "You, Iron Lass, have _the_ most important mission of them all. Far more important than what Iron Lad and me are going to do."

"Oh?", whispered Morgan and perked up. "What is it? I'm ready, I swear!"

"You have to be the protector of Iron Man", stated Harley. "Because the stubborn Mechanic is gonna have a really hard time laying low and not leaping at every sign of danger. So we need you to keep him occupied and distracted from it all by being your adorable, irresistible self."

"That's not a real mission", pouted Morgan.

"What? You think your honorary brothers would lie to you?", gasped Harley mock-offended. "It totally is. And it's a tough mission too. But Pete and I trust you with it."

Peter smiled faintly. Morgan was definitely too young to put herself in danger. And Harley was right; it was going to be hard for Tony to not get into the suit again. But he has been through enough and the past five years of living alone with Morgan in the woods had apparently made him content with family life. Still, it was different now, the world was slowly going back to how it used to be. And with that, villain attacks would pick up in frequency again and at one point, when the all new Avengers (Sam who was now Captain America, the Winter Soldier, Ant-Man, the Wasp, Nebula, who had decided to stay on Earth. Thor had left with the Guardians and Rhodey, Bruce and Clint had retired for good after this fight; so had Natasha after Steve had exchanged the Soul Stone for her) would be called upon, Tony would go and be tempted to join them.

"Listen, Mo. No one says you can't ever be a hero out there. But for now, this is really _the_ most important mission for you. Be a happy kid who gets to grow up with her dad, mom and stepdad."

The Potts-Hogans were going to make sure Tony stayed out of trouble and so would Rhodey and Nebula, all living in what Peter had dubbed the Iron Family Mansion. Still, Peter knew Tony better than that. If the danger was big enough, he'd blow the cover of his fake death and fly head first into danger. That was why Morgan was so important, maybe the only thing that could convince him to not risk his life and let the active Avengers handle things would be his daughter, who needed him.

Still, Peter had no illusions that Morgan Hayley Stark was going to fly a suit of her own.

"Boys? Are you still here? Are you still working on this? I swear, you're nearly as bad as me."

The three kids turned to face the door with wide eyes, watching how Tony entered the workshop.

"Cass, why didn't you warn us?", complained Harley.

"Father is not a threat to you", supplied Jocasta in confusion. "He requires no warning."

She was still a very young AI and had a lot to learn, so Harley had for now uploaded her into the workshop to let her interact and learn from FRIDAY, at least until his suit would be ready.

"And what are you doing here, princess?", asked Tony with a frown and picked Morgan up from Peter's lap. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"And you're not supposed to be down here", countered Morgan with a yawn, cuddling up to her dad. "If you don't tell mom, I won't tell mom."

"Good blackmail, princess", hummed Tony fondly, pressing a kiss against her head.

"M not a princess", protested Morgan sleepily. "Princesses always need rescuing from a knight. I don't need no knight to rescue me. I'll rescue all the knights myself."

"You do that, Rescue", chuckled Tony. "But even big heroes like you need their sleep." He paused before turning to the boys. "Same goes to you two. Go to your rooms, sleep, continue tomorrow."

"Yes, dad", chorused all three kids with defeated sighs.

Both Harley and Peter also had rooms at the mansion to stay over whenever they wanted. They walked in silence for a while after parting ways with Tony and Morgan.

"What about knight?", asked Harley thoughtfully. "Like Mo said. The knights do the rescuing. So, what about that? Iron Knight? It _is_ armor, after all."

"Mh... Spider-Man and Iron Knight. I like it", declared Peter with a grin.

"Hey! Why would your name go first? Iron Knight and Spider-Man, if anything!", argued Harley.

"Seniority! I still have seniority!", exclaimed Peter.

"Trouble is what you'll be having if you don't shut up and go to sleep, you brats! It's late!"

Peter and Harley exchanged a grin and broke into a sprint to their rooms at Rhodey's complaint.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Sooo! Iron Children bonding, because it's important! And I have the headcanon that Harley's superhero alias is going to be Iron Knight, because Iron Man is just... that's Tony's. He can't have that. Also, headcanon that the "H" in Morgan's name stands for Hayley, because I always wanted Tony's daughter to be named after Peggy Carter and since it's not an "M" that's not the case so I went with Peggy's actress' name, because why not! ;P_


	5. The Futurist's Future

Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel || The Futurist's Future || Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel

Title: The Futurist's Future – Writer's Month

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Marvel Characters: Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Harley Keener, Peter Parker, Edward 'Ned' Leeds

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: kid_

Tony is watching the future play out in his workshop and he couldn't be prouder.

**The Futurist's Future**

_Writer's Month_

Children are the future. Tony had always hated that phrase. He had truly hated it, because what he associated with it was the pressure of Howard Stark's expectations. He was the future, he had to be perfect, better than anyone else, he had to live up to Howard's expectations and outlive them and even when he did, he still wasn't good enough – and all of that, it made him hate that kind of thinking. No kid should suffer that pressure, should carry the responsibility of shaping the future.

"This is _amazing_, Harl!", exclaimed Peter, jumping so high he stuck to the ceiling.

Harley turned to glare at Peter and shot a reinforced tennis-ball at Peter. Peter yelped and tried to duck it but couldn't thanks to the newly improved aim of Harley's latest potato-gun like weapon. He refused calling it a potato-gun because that sounded like child's play and Harley was _beyond_ that. He had a half-working suit that was similar to Tony's, with the guns on either arm.

"I told you not to call me that, Parks and Recs", warned Harley pointedly.

"This is _so great_! I am calling Shuri _right now_ to show her!", stated Ned eagerly.

Tony smiled to himself as he watched how Peter carefully lowered himself from the ceiling, complaining to Harley about the bruise, which was easily countered with a quip about Peter's super-healing (and the promise to buy Peter ice-cream later so please stop whining now). Ned all the while was screaming at his phone, most likely mainly just _confusing_ the Wakandan princess.

When he looked at these kids, he _saw_ the future. Not in the way Howard had seen it when looking at Tony; a practical solution, an heir, to dump all his expectations on. But Tony? Tony saw the future already right here, right now. No what ifs, he _knew_ it. In the pride Harley carried about his improved weapons and the dedication he put into his suit, in the way him and Peter sparred with each other and quipped with each other, in the way Ned had become the voice of reason behind them who was also the voice in their ears when they went out and got themselves into trouble, even in the way Shuri took charge of them all whenever her duties as the ambassador brought her over to New York. They were already a team and Tony, he could see the potential, the kind of team they would become once they were older, once they had more experience.

After the Civil War, Tony had been afraid for the future of the Avengers. But he had gathered himself up and picked up the pieces, reforging a stronger team. The present was good, but the future? Oh, the future was so bright and it started right here.

"Mister Stark? Are you still with us?", asked Peter curiously. "You kinda zoomed out."

"I think the old man's just losing his hearing", teased Harley. "Shuri said she'll be in New York this weekend and she's bringing her new girlfriend, a Riri Williams. They can stay here, right?"

Tony grinned at the kids. "Of course they can. My door's always open for future Avengers."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Kids, of course, immediately made me think of Tony's spider-kid. So have some casual Iron Family fluff!_

_And since it actually still fits into the same universe, I figured I'd just post it in here as part of the Invincible Iron Family series even though that had been closed already. ;)_


End file.
